evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Possible (2019 film)
Kim Possible is a 2019 American action comedy film based on the Fox television series of the same name, created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. Directed and produced by Adam B. Stein and Zach Lipovsky, the film is written by Schooley, McCorkle, and Josh Cagan. It is the third film based on the series, following A Sitch in Time (2003) and Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama ''(2005). Starring Sadie Stanley and Sean Giambrone in the lead roles. In the film, Kim Possible and her best friend Ron Stoppable have just thwarted the plot of Professor Dementor who had captured Dr. Glopman. As they start their first day of school, they meet a new student named Athena and they bring her on their mission to stop the plot of the evil Dr. Drakken. In 2013, Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley began development of the film. They conceived numerous plot ideas, with McCorkle's being the one developed into a film. The script was re-written over a hundred times, and this rewriting continued after the filming had begun in 2018. Consequently, hours of finished material was cut from the final release, including cameo roles from Erin Brockovich, Minnie Driver, Isla Fisher, Kelsey Grammer and Edward Norton; Christy Carlson Romano, the voice of Kim in the original series, played as Poppy Blu, while Patton Oswalt and Nancy Cartwright both reprised their roles as Professor Dementor and Rufus, respectively. The film premiered in Hollywood on February 9, 2019, and was released six days later by 20th Century Fox across the United States. ''Kim Possible was a critical and commercial success, grossing over $1.213 billion worldwide, making it the second highest-grossing film of 2019 and the highest-ever grossing film based on an animated television series. In March 2019, it was reported that a sequel is in development. Plot In Europe, American high school students and crimefighters Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have thwarted a plot of Professor Dementor and rescued his captive Dr. Glopman. As Kim and Ron start their first day of school, they meet a new student named Athena and take her on a mission to stop the plot of the evil Dr. Drakken. Athena defeats Dr. Drakken's abettor Shego, making her the topic of conversation at Middleton High School. Kim deals with personal issues and her limitations as a teenage crimefighter. When the school honors Athena and her good deed, Shego and Dr. Drakken force their way into the ceremony. Kim tries to defeat Shego and her army of henchwomen but falls to the ground, leaving Athena vulnerable to capture. Athena is taken away and Kim is laughed at. After Kim talks with her family and Ron, they decide to rescue Athena from Drakken's and Shego's lair. At the lair, Kim discovers Athena is part of Drakken's and Shego's plan to steal Kim's motivational essence and transfer it into Drakken using his brain-modulating device. Athena is revealed to be a gynoid built by Drakken. As Kim short-circuits the transfer machine, Dr. Drakken is turned into a pre-adolescent version of himself. Despite Kim's insistence that she leaves with them and save herself, Athena stays behind to turn off the now-unstable machine. The lair explodes and Athena is presumed killed but it is revealed that she has survived the explosion but her robotic parts are scattered. Kim and Ron take her home to be repaired and programmed to be a hero alongside themselves. In a mid-credits scene, Dr. Drakken, posing as a gifted student with Shego posing as his mother enrolls at Kim's high school and begin his plan to defeat her. Cast Main article: List of Kim Possible characters * Sadie Stanley as Kim Possible1 * Sean Giambrone as Ron Stoppable,1 Kim's best friend and sidekick * Ciara Riley Wilson as Athena,1 a new student at Kim's school who is an androidbuilt by Dr. Drakken * Taylor Ortega as Shego,1 Drakken's flame-fisted accomplice * Todd Stashwick as Dr. Drakken,1 a mad scientist and Kim's archenemy * Alyson Hannigan as Dr. Ann Possible,1 Kim's brain surgeon mother * Connie Ray as Nana Possible,1 Kim's grandmother * Issac Ryan Brown as Wade,1 a teenage computer genius and inventor * Erika Tham as Bonnie Rockwaller,1 Kim's enemy since childhood * Maxwell Simkins as Young Drakken * Matthew Clarke as Dad, Kim's rocket scientist father * Owen Fielding as Tim, Kim's younger brother * Connor Fielding as Jim, Kim's younger brother * Michael P. Northey as Mr. Barkin, Kim and Ron's teacher * Patrick Sabongui as Dr. Glopman, a scientist captured by Professor Dementor * Cedric Ducharme as Cool Todd * Christy Carlson Romano as Poppy Blu, a pop star * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus,1 Ron's pet naked mole rat * Patton Oswalt as Professor Dementor, a mad scientist Production Development In December 2013, it was announced that a live-action film based on the Fox animated series Kim Possible was in production at 20th Century Fox. The series' creators Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley served as executive producers, as did Josh Cagan, Zanne Devine, Adam B. Stein, and Zach Lipovsky. They then work then began on the script. The producers were initially worried that creating a film would have a negative effect on the series, as they did not have enough crew to focus their attention on both projects. As the series progressed, additional writers and animators were hired so that both the show and the film could be produced at the same time. Work continued on the screenplay from 2015 onwards, taking place in the small bungalow where McCorkle and Schooley first pitched Kim Possible in 2000. The writers spent six months discussing a plot, and each of them offered sketchy ideas. Filming for the film began in January 2018. The film was produced in a widescreen 2.39:1 aspect ratio. Casting On April 25, 2016, Sadie Stanley and Sean Giambrone were cast in the film. On May 25, 2016, it was announced that Alyson Hannigan, Connie Ray, Todd Stashwick, Taylor Ortega, Ciara Wilson, and Erika Tham were cast in the film. On June 22, 2016, it was announced that Issac Ryan Brown was cast in the film. On August 11, 2017, it was announced that Christy Carlson Romano and Patton Oswalt were cast in the film. On January 14, 2019, it was announced that Nancy Cartwright was cast in the film. Release 20th Century Fox announced on April 1, 2017 that the film would be released worldwide on February 15, 2019. Little information about the plot was released in the weeks building up to the film's release. McCorkle did not feel that "people look in the TV section of the newspaper and think, 'I'll watch this week's Kim Possible ''because I like the plot.' You just tune in and see what happens." The film was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for "irreverent humor throughout and some language". The production staff had expected this rating. However, the British Board of Film Classification passed the film as a PG with no cuts made. A BBFC spokeswoman said regarding Bart's brief nude scene, "natural nudity with no sexual content is acceptable in PG films". The film was banned in Myanmar and Burma. Marketing On July 21, 2018, the first teaser trailer was released at the SDCC 2018, being considered the best received trailer during the international convention. It received 122 million views in its first 24 hours, becoming the seventh most-viewed trailer overall. The cast also appeared as guests at the late-night talk show Conan with Conan O'Brien during SDCC, on Sunday, July 22. An interview with the cast was released on September 16, 2018. The second trailer (and official trailer) of the film was released on December 12, 2018. A sneak peek of the film was released on January 17, 2019. McFarlane Toys released a line of action figures based on the film, Lego Games released ''Lego Kim Possible: The Video Game, to coincide with the film's DVD release, although the plot of the game was not based on the film. Samsung released the Kim Possible phone, and Microsoft produced a limited edition Kim Possible Xbox One. Windows Live Messenger presented their users with the opportunity to download a free animated and static content for use within their conversations. McDonald's produced a line of Kim Possible ''toy figures that were given away with happy meals. JetBlue Airways held a series of online sweepstakes to win a trip to the film's Los Angeles, California premiere. They also included a channel dedicated to ''Kim Possible on their planes' in-flight entertainment system. Home media The film was released on Digital HD and Movies Anywhere on May 27, 2019 and on DVD and Blu-ray on June 11, 2019. The releases include three short films (similar to Illumination Entertainment's mini-movies) titled: A Taxing Afternoon, Rare and Well Done, and Child's Play. On June 18, 2019, a 3-disc "Kim Possible 3-Movie Collection" set was released, featuring all 3 movies. Promotions for the DVD release occurred across the United States. The Empire State Building was illuminated green, the first time the building had ever been used as part of a film promotion.84 In the United Kingdom, Fox launched a £5 million advertising campaign.85 They also signed a £1.6 million deal with the yogurt company Yoplait, to produce a Kim Possible design for their brand Frubes.86 In its first week it topped the U.S. DVD chart, and generated $11.8 million in rental revenue. Reception Box office Kim Possible has grossed $513.1 million in the United States and Canada, and $700.2 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $1.213 billion. Made on a production budget of $200 million, with about $250 million more spent on global marketing costs, the film needed to gross at least $450 million in order to break-even. On March 5, 2019, it crossed the $500 million threshold at the worldwide box office. On March 11, 2019, it became the highest-grossing film of 2019 before being dethroned by Avengers: Endgame on April 28, 2019. On March 26, 2019, it became the first film of 2019 to reach $1 billion. United States and Canada In the United States and Canada, Kim Possible was released on February 15, 2019, alongside Alita: Battle Angel, and was initially projected to gross $40–50 million in its opening weekend with the potential to earn between $50–60 million, which would be the biggest opening for a Fox film released in February. By the week before its release, estimates were raised to $60–70 million, with a chance to go higher if word of mouth was strong. Kim Possible played in 10,000 theaters, setting the record for widest release of all time, of which 3,200 venues were in 3D, along with 425 premium large format locales, approximately 500 IMAX theaters and a handful of Dolby Cinema sites. Within the first 24 hours of pre-sale tickets going on sale, it broke Fandango's pre-sales record to become the top Fox pre-seller of all-time, and later set the record for the site's top pre-seller for an non-Blue Sky animated Fox film. The film grossed $18.1 million from Thursday night previews, leading analysts to predict that it would outperform its low $50 million projections and gross over $100 million. Kim Possible went on to have an record breaking opening day of $138.3 million (including previews), setting various records such as biggest opening day for both a Fox film, a non-Disney film, and an live-action film released by Fox leading to weekend estimates increasing to $130-135 million. The film's Friday gross not only set a record for biggest opening day for a Fox film/ It went on to later gross $325.2 million in its opening weekend, which was the highest opening weekend gross for a film released in February. The weekend included $18.1 million from Thursday preview showings on February 14, $138.3 million on its opening day, $51.5 million on February 16, and $136.7 million on February 17. In IMAX, it made $115.2 million from 422 theaters the best animated IMAX opening of all time. Following its record breaking opening, the film also set various records within its first week in release with its Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday grosses, making $21.1 million, $2.7 million, $9.8 million, $18.1 million. By Monday, its fourth day of release, the film had grossed $2.7 million. In its second weekend, the film had the smallest Friday-to-Friday drop for a Fox film grossing $27.1 million with a total drop of 57% while grossing $62.5 million (dropping 54.7%) in the entire weekend beating all competition and new releases such as Fox's own Alita: Battle Angel, while remaining in first, and marked the best sophmore frame for a Fox film. In its third weekend, the film once again topped box office while grossing $30.2 million, dropping 51.6%. On March 3, 2019, in only 16 days, it became the highest grossing February release of all time. In its fourth weekend, it dropped 13% grossing $26.2 million and fell to No. 3 falling behind newcomers Captain Marvel ''(which dethorned the film for No. 1) and ''Addie. On March 27, 2019, the film grossed $400.1 million, becoming the first ever February release to gross $400 million domestically and two days later grossed $418.7 million. The film ended its run on June 16, 2019. Internationally Outside North America, the film made $79.6 million from 25 countries in its opening weekend, becoming the top film in all it's market and debuting for a global debut of $217.7 million, the highest for both a Fox released film outgrossing Avatar's worldwide opening of $234.1 million. The film also outpreformed the opening weekends for all films that Fox released in all markets. Mexico was the largest debut with $21.3 million, followed by Australia ($17.7 million) and Russia ($15.4 million) both having the biggest openings of all time for Fox. In its second weekend, it opened as the top film in Belgium, Russia, and Spain. In its third weekend it opened up in 5 more territories with the biggest being the United Kingdom as it grossed $43.2 million. It had the biggest opening for a film in Brazil ($9.2 million) and the Netherlands ($2.5 million), and the biggest of all time for a Fox film in Australia ($17.7 million), the Philippines ($2.1 million), Singapore ($1.3 million), India ($1 million), Indonesia, Peru and Central America, and in Russia it opened with $15.4 million, and the second biggest in the United Kingdom and Ireland ($11.7 million), Mexico ($9.4 million) and Argentina ($3.5 million). In the UK and Ireland, the film recorded the second biggest opening of the year with $11.7 from 580 theaters, behind ($11.7 million),. However, if previews are excluded, ($3.5 million is ahead. Moreover, it also posted the biggest Fox opening of all time, and the fifth biggest opening of all time overall based on pure Friday-to-Sunday gross alone. It added an additional 43 theaters in its second weekend, after which it added another £3.98 million ($5.1 million) at the weekend, thereby passing the £20 million mark in just ten days. It made an impressive £8.15 million during weekdays, from Monday to Thursday resulting in a £2.03 million daily average gross. According to thereby passing , this was because of the school holidays that prevailed on the weekdays. Otherwise, films earn the vast majority of their takings on Saturday and Sunday, and showtimes typically reduce on weekdays. It returned to the top of the box office in its fourth weekend. In Brazil, in addition to recording the biggest Fox opening ever, almost twice the previous record held by ly reduce on , it also set a new record for an all-time opening. In South Korea, it had the biggest opening for a Fox film with $7.1 million. In Japan, the film had a two-day weekend opening of $7 million on Saturday and Sunday from 511 screens on 571,000 admissions. This made it the top western release of the weekend and the biggest foreign opening weekend in the country so far of this year, It had further number one openings in Spain ($4.9 million), France ($4.7 million), Hong Kong ($1.9 million; $2.8 million including previews), and Taiwan ($1.9 million). It topped the box office in the Netherlands for three and in Spain and Australia for four consecutive weekends. In China, it was projected that the film will gross $30 million in its opening weekend. It ultimately opened on Friday, November 2 and earned $18 million on its opening day, marking the second-biggest opening day for an animated film ever in China and the biggest opening day of all time for Fox outgrossing iday, Novembers' opening day gross of $15.1 million. The film ended up over performing in China, grossing $43.4 million the biggest opening weekend of all time for Fox there. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, Kim Possible ''holds an approval rating of 84% based on 312 reviews, with an average rating of 8.3/10. The site's consensus reads, "''Kim Possible may be good, but its heartfelt moments, colorful atmosphere, and iconic couple should nonetheless outweigh its flaws." Metacritic, another review aggregator, assigned the film a weighted average score of 69 out of 100, based on 49 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Sequel In April 2018, McCorkle and Schooley stated that there were ideas for a sequel if the film was a box office success. On March 7, 2019, it was announced that a sequel is in development with Lipvosky and Stein returning to write and direct. On March 20, 2019, it was announced that the film will be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, as a result of The Walt Disney Company taking control of a majority of Fox's assets.Category:EvanRocks Wiki Category:Films